Mera
'Mera '''is an alchemist who is known as '''The Elemental Alchemist '''because of her abilty to manipulate alll of the element using transmutations. From a young age she was on her own until she met her frend Bryke. Roaming the streets of Central and occasionally brining criminals to the Military she has become a potential ally for the military. They have asked her to join many times and each time she has refused. Early life Thought not much is know about her she has told Bryke bits and pieces about herself. She grew up with parents who both practiced alchemy. Her mother preferrig to use it in good ways and her father using it for bad. She also said she had a fairly boring childhood up until her parents were killed though not hving many friends. Other wise not much is know about her until she meets Bryke in central. She met him by running into him literally. Now she and him live in an apartment in a more worn down part of central. Job from the Furher Mera and Bryke had, unknown by the, been watched by the Furher. He had requested them to his office in central. Little did they know it was for a plan to infiltrate a group(or gang) of people called The Furher Terrors. Terroists who belived the Furher shouldn't be in charge no matter who he was.. While Bryke was shocked at this Mera simply smiled and agreed to it. The Furher gave them under cover identites and started to prepare them. Her's was a woman named Elle Terren Infiltration While Bryke as nervous Mera took the job seriously and quized him over his cover and hers for days before they went. Eventually they were sent on a train to a city named Ramone which was the base for the terrorists. They knew they were getting new recruits so they sent a woman who they called Simone. Little did they know this was a soldier named Lt. Renate Cazador. Cazador had been suspected dead so the Furher had sent Bryke and Mera. She had realized that they were her back up and she was unimpressed but dealt with it. Appearance Mera was described as tall with long black hair and gllistening blue eyes. Along with this she has pale skin. She is often shown to wear braids of have her hair back in a hairband to keep it out of her face. Her clothes variey on her mood and what she has in her closet. Most of them are simple things such as white blouses or back shirts wth dark pants. She has never been seen with a skirt or dress on. Personality Mera was shown to be refined, laid back and reserved. She preffers to keep to herself. This was shown when she barely talked about her past with Bryke and tried to hide an injury( she claimed to be going to take careof it herself). Bryke often said she was annoying smart and stubborn as well. Abilties *'Alchemy -''' It was shown Mera had a gift in Alchemy. Her main use of alchemy is wih the elements( hence the name The Elemental Alchemist). She gets her power from the tattooed transmutations on her forearms. With this she can conrol the four elements( Fire, Water, Earth Air.) On her right arm is fire and water and on her left in Earth and Air. *'Combat- '''It was shown she knows basic hand to hand combat *'Weapons Training-''' It was shown Mera posses the abilty to handle weapons well. It is suspected she was taught this by her father but it has not been comfirmed. She often uses thi skil when she is too close to use her transmutations and oesn't want to usehand to hand combat. Her prmimary weapons is a knife or a dagger though she has statd she is very handy with a bow and arrows. Relationships Bryke Bryke and Mera were shown to have a complicated relationship. Though friendship is definitely there an implied romance is too. For example when a friend of Bryke's said they would be a cute couple they blushed and looked away from each other. Plus they have shown great concern for each other in times of need such as when one of them gets hurt. kidnapped etc. Bryke was shown to be protective of her when she took interest in other men or talked to men who were above Bryke. Even though she find this annoying she tries to ignore this until it goes away. Lt. Renate Cazador Mera and Renate often clashed because of thei personalities. Renate was a natural leader and Mera was used to being incharge so they often fought. However it was started that the respect each other despite this. Trivia *It was stated she was handy with a bow and arrows but never proven. *Her parents were named Henry and Penelope *It was hinted Mera was not her real name Category:Female Category:Alchemist Category:Characters